1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus which receives a broadcast signal, and to a broadcast standard determination method for use in the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of portable personal computers, such as a notebook computer and a laptop computer, have been developed. Recently, in order to improve audio/video (AV) functions in these computers, tuners for receiving TV broadcast signals have been mounted in the computers more and more.
In many regions of the world, however, various broadcast standards (also referred to as “TV broadcast standards”) are currently adopted. Each broadcast standard is basically defined by the kind of color system (e.g. NTSC (National Television Standards Committee), PAL (Phase Alternate Line), SECAM (Sequential Couleur Avec Memoire)) and the kind of broadcast system (e.g., M, B, G, H, I, D, K, L) that is stipulated by the ITU (International Telecommunication Union).
For example, the broadcast standard that is adopted in Japan and North America is NTSC-M, and the broadcast standard that is adopted in Germany, etc. is PAL-B/G. In some regions, broadcast signals corresponding to a plurality of broadcast standards are used.
Under the circumstances, so-called worldwide tuners, which can receive a plurality of kinds of TV broadcast signals corresponding to a plurality of kinds of broadcast standards, have recently been developed.
A user can view/listen to a desired TV broadcast signal by selecting the kind of broadcast standard that is to be received by a tuner.
However, in a region where services using TV broadcast signals corresponding to a plurality of kinds of broadcast standards are provided, there may be a case in which the kind of receivable broadcast standard varies from frequency channel to frequency channel. Thus, there is a demand for a function that automatically determines the kind of receivable broadcast standard.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-208143 discloses a TV signal processing apparatus that supports a plurality of kinds of broadcast standards. The TV signal processing apparatus has a function of automatically determining the broadcast standard of a broadcast signal, by processing a video signal that is obtained by demodulating the broadcast signal.
In the apparatus of KOKAI No. 2004-208143, however, it is presupposed that the video signal that is obtained by the demodulation process is always normal. If a normal video signal is not obtained by the demodulation process, it is difficult to correctly determine the broadcast standard.
In addition, in the technique of KOKAI No. 2004-208143, dedicated hardware is used for determining the broadcast standard. Consequently, the number of components increases.